Cat and Mouse
by Kiteria
Summary: Everybody loves a good game of cat and mouse, the same goes for Bethany. She's been evading the Academy's 'recruits' for a while now, but when a certain Black Cat comes into the picture she can no longer escape. But the game doesn't end there, it'll continue once she enrolls into Alice Academy and get a lot more...interesting. Please read and review. OCxNatsume
1. Chapter 1

I sighed at the humans that surrounded me, insisting that I was their friend. None of them knew the real me, and none of them would.

"Hey Bethany, want to come shopping with us after school?"

Kineko asked and I looked up to stare at the shoulder length strawberry blonde, blue eyed, slim waisted girl standing next to my desk flanked on either side by Mina and Koko. Mina was a shy girl with big brown eyes hidden behind even bigger glasses. She had a slim figure, honey brown hair, and was generally nice to everyone. Koko, on the other hand, was completely different. She was outgoing and loud. She had tan skin from spending all her time at the beach, platinum blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes, and a body the boys loved to drool over. I looked at all three of them before finally settling my eyes on Kineko.

"I'd love to Kineko….."

I said with fake enthusiasm and my best fake smile.

"Right after you all jump off a cliff."

I said as I stood up, slung my bag over my shoulder, and headed for the door.

"Aww, don't be that way Bethany."

Kineko whined as she and the other two followed me out of the classroom.

'_I don't get it. I flat out tell them to go jump off a cliff and they think I was picking with them.'_

I thought with a sigh as I walked down the stairs. I didn't need to turn around to know that Kineko and the others were still following me.

Once I reached the gates to the school I stopped and turned to face the three girls that had insisted they were my friends the moment they saw me.

"Look, I don't want to go, so just leave me alone."

I said and saw Kineko pout and I rolled my eyes at her before turning and starting down the sidewalk towards my house, glad the trio of annoying humans didn't follow me anymore.

I stopped when I saw a large, black limo pull up to the curb. The door opened and a man with blonde hair cut short and an extremely feminine face stepped out. He looked around and when he saw me he smiled before walking up to me. I could tell instantly he was just like the other _they_ had sent after me.

He stopped before me and bowed.

"Good evening Miss-"

He started, but I cut him off.

"Not interested."

I said as I walked past him.

"W-Wait a minute, you don't' even know what I was going to say."

He said running after me.

"I don't' need to. You're all the same. That Academy sent you because of what I can do and that's all I need to know. I'm not interested in becoming a part of your school, so just leave me alone."

I said over my shoulder at him and heard him gasp in surprise.

"How do you know so much if you've never-"

He started, but once again I cut him off.

"Let's just say that the last person they sent after me had a very loose tongue once I…..demonstrated my ability."

I said and heard the blonde gulp behind me.

"Look, if you'll just listen to me maybe you'll see that-"

"That's enough trying to reason with her Narumi, she obviously won't come peacefully."

Another voice cut the blonde off and I stopped. I turned and looked around. I had stopped in the middle of the park leading to my house. As far as I could see the only things surrounding me were trees, the blonde, and more trees. And yet, I had the feeling like we weren't alone.

"Natsu-I mean, Black Cat, we don't need to resort to force. Just give me a few more minutes to-"

The blonde said to no one in particular, but got cut off again.

"No. She's evaded the Academy for the past year, it's time this game of cat and mouse ended."

The voice from before said again, but this time from behind me. I turned just in time to have a fist collide with my stomach, rendering me unconscious. The last thing I saw before my eyes closed to the encroaching darkness was a black cat mask and the light shining off a red gemmed earring.


	2. Chapter 2

_Last time: "No. She's evaded the Academy for the past year, it's time this game of cat and mouse ended."_

_The voice from before said again, but this time from behind me. I turned just in time to have a fist collide with my stomach, rendering me unconscious. The last thing I saw before my eyes closed to the encroaching darkness was a black cat mask and the light shining off a red gemmed earring._

* * *

-Bethany-

I woke up and groaned when I felt both my ears and my right cheek stinging, but I couldn't remember hurting them. I reached up and growled when I felt cold metal running through several places in my ears. I counted in my head and felt two studs in my left and one in my right. I felt one hanging down and sighed. I wouldn't be able to fully tell without the help of a mirror. I looked around and almost laughed when I saw one in the corner of the room.

I got to my feet and walked over to it. I looked at my reflection and sighed. There were two black studs in the cartiledge of my left ear and the one in my right had a carving of a phoenix on it. Then the one hanging from my right ear had a purple gem, it looked like amythest, but I doubted it. I looked at my right cheek and saw a small blue-purple star under my eye and sighed. I knew what they were and knew there wasn't anything I could do about it.

"I see you're up."

A voice said from behind me and I turned to see a figure in a uniform of sorts. He was wearing black boots, black pants, and a blue and black shirt. I saw bits of black hair, but the face was hidden behind a black cat mask. The only thing I recognized was the red gemmed earring hanging from one of his ears.

"Was that really necessary?"

I asked crossing my arms and leaning against the wall next to the mirror.

"Yes, you wouldn't have agreed to come otherwise."

He said, I could tell by the voice it was male.

"Who said I agreed to come now?"

I asked and heard him laugh.

"There's nowhere left to run Bethany. Your Alice, whatever it may be, has been limited and there's no way you can overpower me."

He said as he held up a ball of fire in the palm of his hand. I smirked at him as I looked around the room. I could see three windows and two doors. Black Cat was infront of one of the two doors and I could tell there were people outside the building I was in. I could hear others outside and sighed before looking back at Black Cat.

"You underestimate me Black Cat."

I said and heard him scoff at me and my smirk turned into a smile before I pushed off from the wall and broke out into a sprint.

I ran towards Black Cat and when he moved to block me I stopped, spun on my heel and around him, then made a break for the door. I heard him curse behind me and laughed as I ran. The guards by the door tried to stop me, but I knocked them out. I heard Black Cat behind me and my smile widened. I ducked through a door and stopped when I saw I was actually inside the gates of Alice Academy.

'Fuck, they actually got me here. Fine, but they will regret every minute of it.'

I thought before I ran down the hall and rounded the corner. I ran into someone and landed on my ass.

"Oww."

I said as I rubbed my backside.

"Sorry."

Someone said and I looked up to see a blonde haired boy in a similar uniform as Black Cat. He had blue eyes and a very nice face.

"Are you alright?"

He asked worriedly and I blinked in surprise. I just ran into him and he's worried about me.

"You can't escape Bethany."

I heard Black Cat say from down the hallway and cursed.

"I'm fine, sorry about running into you."

I said as I got to my feet and looked over my shoulder. I saw Black Cat coming down the hall towards me and looked for a way out. When I saw the window I smiled. I opened it and hopped up on the window sill.

"Don't!"

Someone said from behind me and I turned to see the blonde from earlier.

"It's fine."

I said with a smile before jumping out. I dropped through the air and flipped so I'd land on my feet. I braced myself and landed in a crouch. I turned and looked back over my shoulder to see the blonde looking down at me from the window in shock. I smiled before taking off. Black Cat was still after me and I wasn't going to make it easy for him.

* * *

-Luca-

I stared in surprise at the waist length black haired girl as she flipped through the air and landed perfectly in a crouch on the ground.

'How in the world did she just do that?'

I wondered as she turned around and looked back up at me. I saw her smile before she took off. I saw Natsume jump down from somewhere and chase after her, he was wearing the black cat Alice restraint mask.

'If Natsume is chasing after her she must be important to the school.'

I thought as I watched her disappear into the Northern Woods with Natsume hot on her trail.

'If she doesn't get lost then she'll get caught.'

I thought before I turned away from the window and headed for class.

* * *

-Bethany-

'Fuck. Why did I think running into the woods was a good idea?'

I wondered to myself as I ran through the woods. I jumped over fallen logs and under low hanging branches. I could hear Black Cat close behind me and cursed. I was getting tired and he had a home advantage. He knew the layout of this stupid academy, I didn't. I jumped over a fallen tree, but my foot snagged on something and I fell to the ground. I tried to get up, but my ankle buckled and I fell back down.

'Dammit, I sprained my ankle.'

I thought and heard Black Cat laugh as he walked towards me.

"No more running for you."

He said and I glared up at him.

"We'll see about that."

I said as he reached down and pulled me to my feet. I cried out when my ankle protested from the weight put on it. I heard Black Cat sigh before he grabbed my arm and threw it over his head and his other arm wrapped around my waist. I blushed at the gesture.

"W-What are you doing!"

I asked and heard him laugh.

"I'm not going to make you walk on your own with your ankle like that. I'm serious, not an ass."

He said and I scoffed at him as he started walking, pulling me along with him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I apologize a head of time if the kid's name is wrong. Anywho, please read and review.

* * *

-Bethany-

I sighed as I sat down in my seat.

"Are you okay Bethany?"

Mikan asked and I sighed again.

"No. I don't want to be here."

I said as I looked out the window. It had been two weeks since Black Cat caught me in the woods and brought me back to the academy. He'd gotten he nurse to wrap my ankle before he showed me to the dorms. I'd been surprised that I had a room in the special star dorms, but I wasn't complaining. My ankle healed, but it still hurt if I put too much strain on it.

"That's too bad, cuz there's no way out."

A voice that had become too familiar to me said from behind us. I leaned my head back and glared at Natsume. I'd figured out he was Black Cat the first day I came to class. I saw his earring and tried bolting, but a sprained ankle and one of the school's best 'soldiers' keeping an eye on me didn't make things easy.

"It's not that bad."

Mikan said and I sighed again as I lifted my head and looked out the window again.

'_I wonder how far I'd be able to get before Natsume catches me.'_

I thought, but froze when I felt Natsume lean closer to me.

"Don't even think about it. I don't feel like chasing after you today."

He whispered in my ear and a shiver ran down my spine. I wasn't sure if it was from the way he said it, or the excitement I felt at the thought of him chasing me. I had to admit, even if it was just to myself, I liked it when he chased me. The school had sent others after me, even Persona, but Natsume was the only one that made me enjoy the chase. He made it feel like a game, that and he was the only one who could catch me.

"Aww, is the kitty tired?"

I teased in a whisper and smiled when I heard him growl. Luca and Mikan looked at us confused.

"This is a self study period. Have fun."

Narumi said before leaving the room.

Sumire, Kokoro, Yu, Hotaru, and the guy with the levitation Alice who's name I can't remember came over to us. Natsume and I pulled away from each other and I looked out the window boredly.

"You've been here for two whole weeks and you've never once used your Alice."

Sumire said with her hands on her hips.

"And? What's your point Permy?"

I asked and heard her huff in annoyance.

"My point is, I don't think you have an Alice. That, or it's as useless as Mikan's Nullification Alice."

Sumire said and my jaw clenched. In the two weeks I'd been here I'd made a few friends which is something I usually never do. I treasure my friends and I don't' like when people talk bad about them, and I considered Mikan to be my friend.

I turned and glared at Sumire. I almost smiled when I saw her flinch under my gaze.

"I suggest you watch what you say. I have an Alice, and I know how to use it. Don't make fun of my friends, this is the _only_ warning you're going to get."

I said and stood up before grabbing my book and heading for the door.

"Bethany! You can't just walk out."

Yu said and I turned to look at the class president.

"It's self study, and I can't concentrate with so many annoying…..people in the room."

I said, deciding to be nice and not call anybody any names.

"Still letting others defend you. You can't do anything on your own can you? Your Alice is about as useless as you are."

Sumire said and I growled as I turned around. I saw her pulling on one of Mikan's pigtails. Hotaru was pulling on her horse hoof invention and looked at me. I shook my head and she put it away.

"Sumire….."

I said and she froze before turning to look at me. I usually never used her name. She looked at me and I could tell she was scared.

"What?"

She asked, trying to keep her voice from trembling and I smirked before using my Alice. It crawled along the floor before wrapping around Sumire's ankle and I raised my hand and my Alice lifted Sumire into the air. I heard gasps from the other students, but ignored them. Sumire's eyes were wide with shock and fear.

"P-p-p-put me down!"

She said and I smirked up at her.

"Now why would I do that? I warned you not to mess with my friends and you did it anyway. I think I need to teach you a lesson."

I said and felt someone using their Alice on me. I turned and saw the guy with the levitation Alice lifting me up into the air. I flicked my wrist and threw Sumire at him. He caught her and I landed on my feet. I clenched my teeth when my ankle throbbed, but smiled when I saw Sumire and the guy in a heap on the ground. I looked over at Mikan, Luca, Hotaru, Yu, Kokoro, and Natsume. They were all looking at me in shock, even Natsume.

'_That's what I get for keeping my Alice a secret.'_

I thought before turning to Mikan.

"You okay Mikan?"

I asked and she nodded.

"Good. I'm out, later."

I said before turning and heading for the door. I walked out into the courtyard and down the sidewalk. I was going to find a nice, shady tree and study.

* * *

-Natsume-

I wanted to burn Sumire where she stood for what she said to Mikan. I'd gotten over my crush on her and now thought of her as a little sister since she was a year younger than me. I was about to burn her when she pulled on Mikan's pigtail, but stopped when Bethany said her name. She turned and I could tell Sumire was scared.

"What?"

She asked, trying to keep her voice even. Then I was a purple-blue colored light crawl across the floor and wrap around Sumire's ankle and lift her into the air.

"P-p-p-put me down!"

Sumire yelled and I looked at Bethany to see she was smirking up at Sumire. Her waist length black hair seemed wild, and her dark blue eyes seemed to spark with mischief and anger.

"Now why would I do that? I warned you not to mess with my friends and you did it anyway. I think I need to teach you a lesson."

Bethany said and she was suddenly lifted into the air. I turned to see Sumire collide with Mociage and they both fell to the floor in a heap.

I turned back and looked at Bethany in shock.

'_Just what was that? Her Alice?'_

I wondered as she turned towards Mikan.

"You okay Mikan?"

She asked and Mikan nodded.

"Good. I'm out, later."

She said before leaving. I watched the door where she'd left before getting up and following after her.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hope you guys enjoy. This chapter has a little lime zest in it, you've been warned. Please read and review, also keep in mind that they are all high schoolers and I changed Tsubasa's age. Thank you Ookami for helping me out. Now, on with the story. R&R

* * *

_Last time: "Good. I'm out, later."_

_She said before leaving. I watched the door where she'd left before getting up and following after her._

* * *

-Natsume-

I found her sitting under a tree with one knee propped up with the other stretched out across the ground. She had a textbook in her hand and she was reading it. Her black hair fell across her shoulder and covered her face. Her uniform was different, she'd altered it herself. The skirt was the same, but he top had been shortened to expose her stomach and one of the sleeves had been torn off. It now looked like a black off the shoulder halter top trimmed in blue. She reached up with one hand and brushed her hair behind her ear, exposing her multiple pierced ear to me. I'd noticed before that she was beautiful, but right now she looked gorgeous.

"Looks like you did want to chase after me after all."

She said and I glared at her as she closed her textbook and looked up at me.

"What was that back there?"

I asked and she smiled.

"My Alice, couldn't you tell?"

She asked and I growled in annoyance. I knew it was her Alice, I just didn't know what kind of Alice she had.

"Oh, you mean what kind of Alice I used. I can control spirits, but not like you'd think. I can only use them in their astral appearance, like the purple-blue light you saw. I can manipulate them however I want, but only in that form."

She said and I blinked in surprise at her.

"Why did you-"

I started, but she cut me off.

"Why'd I decide to show my Alice then? I don't like it when people mess with my friends, and I consider Mikan my friend. Just like I consider Yuu, Hotaru, Kokoro, and Luca to be my friends."

She said standing up, book in hand. I felt a small pang of hurt and jealousy when she didn't say my name in her list of friends. She made me feel things no one else had. I felt a thrill of excitement and something else every time I chased her, but I was always left wanting once I caught her and brought her back and I couldn't explain why. I couldn't be the only one out of the two of us to feel that.

"And what about me?"

I asked, I couldn't help it. I had to know. She smiled up at me and I felt my face heat up. It wasn't her normal playful smirk or the smile she showed when she had a hidden agenda. It was a genuine smile.

She stepped closer to me and leaned in so our faces were only inches apart.

"I haven't decided whether you're just a friend, or something more."

She said before stepping back and disappearing. I stared at where she'd been standing in complete shock. I blinked a couple of times before what she said registered.

_'She doesn't know whether I'm just a friend or something more? What the hell does that mean?'_

I wondered as I walked back to class, my face still heated from how close she'd been.

* * *

-Bethany-

_'I can't believe I just did that!'_

I yelled at myself in my head as I laid down on my bed. I sighed as I realized what I'd said to Natsume was the truth. I wasn't sure of how I felt about him. He was nice to be around, just like Hotaru and them, but he also made me feel things no one else had.

I thought back to what just happened and blushed when I realized how close I'd been to him. Our lips had been only inches apart. I sighed and decided to take a bath. When I finished I crawled into bed an closed my eyes, hoping to get some rest.

**-THREE HOURS LATER-**

After tossing and turning for about three hours, I finally decided to get up. I was too restless to try and go to sleep. I went to my closet and changed into a pair of black cargo pants and a black long sleeved skin-tight sweater. It was almost December and it was cold at night. I switched my sneakers out for my black combat boots and walked towards the window. It was well after midnight and the moon was half hidden by the clouds. It seemed like the perfect night for a little game of cat and mouse, all I had to do was find the cat.

I smiled before opening my window and jumping out. I flipped and landed on my feet. I looked around before taking off towards the woods. I wasn't even halfway there before I heard footsteps behind me. I looked over my shoulder and couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face when I saw Natsume running behind me. I leapt up into the trees and quickened my pace.

"What are you doing out so late Bethany?"

He asked as he followed me and I laughed.

"Is it so bad that I wanted to play?"

I asked and heard him growl before I felt him grab my shoulder. I turned around in midair and faced him, I tried pushing away form him, but he wouldn't let go. We both landed on the ground and skid along the fallen leaves. The impact made Natsume's pelvis brush across my own and I couldn't help but moan, though thankfully he didn't hear. When we finally stopped skidding across the ground I opened my eyes and stared up into Natsume's dark red ones.

"Yes it is. I'm getting tired of chasing you."

He said as he held himself above me, and yet still managed to keep part of him touching me. I didn't feel his weight, but I felt him and it made my heart race.

"No one said you had to."

I said and he smiled down at me. It wasn't a smirk, or one of his cocky smiles, it was an actual smile.

"You didn't let me finish."

He said in a serious tone that was so unlike him, but it made my heartbeat pick up even more.

"I'm getting tired of chasing you, catching you, and you never actually being mine."

He said and my heart stopped at the meaning behind his words.

_'There is no way he is talking about what I think he's talking about. There's no way he could like me, I'll admit I like him, but there's just no way that he could like-'_

My thoughts got cut off when Natsume leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. My eyes widened in complete shock before fluttering closed and my body took over.

My arms wrapped around his neck and my hands fisted in his hair, pulling him closer to me. I shivered when I felt his hand trail down my side. He pushed his knee between min and I moaned into his mouth. I felt him smile against my lips and growled at him, but gasped when I felt his hand go down to my hips and then down to the inside of my thigh.

* * *

-Natsume-

_'Well, I officially know she feels the same way I do.'_

I thought as I slid my hand down the inside of Bethany's thigh. She moaned into my mouth and her back arched. I smirked before pulling back and looking her in the eyes.

"You're mine."

I said before kissing her again. I heard someone coming and growled. I pulled away form Bethany and she looked at me confused and a little disappointed as she sat up.

"Someone's coming. Say you were out for a run, we'll pick this up some other time."

I said before kissing her one last time, then taking off.

I stopped a little ways away to see who it was that had interrupted us and saw Tsubasa.

_'What the hell is he doing out here?'_

I wondered as I saw Bethany get to her feet and fix her clothes before Tsubasa got to her.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting to run into anyone. What are you doing out here?"

He asked and I waited for what Bethany would say.

"I got restless and couldn't sleep, so I decided to go for a run. You?"

She asked and I stayed and listened. Tsubasa was one year my senior and was known to be a lady's man.

"I was just going to see an old friend. What is a pretty young woman like yourself doing out here alone?"

He asked and I growled. I could tell by the look on his face that he was interested in Bethany.

"I already told you, I was out for a run. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving now."

Bethany said before walking past Tsubasa and leaving the clearing. I turned and headed back to the dorms myself.

* * *

-Bethany-

_'That guy was really cute!'_

I thought as I jogged away from him.

_'I have no idea who he was, but he was cute. Not like Natsume, but definitely close.'_

Thinking of Natsume made me remember what we were doing before that guy showed up. I blushed as Natsume's words played over in my mind.

_'You're mine.'_

I shook my head before going into the special star dorms and heading to my room. I laid down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling for a bit before closing my eyes, this time I had no trouble getting to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I apologize ahead of time to those of you who like Tsubasa. I like him too, but I had to come up with something and this was the result of it. Also, things will be explained in later chapters so please, bear with me. Read and review, and above all...enjoy.

* * *

_Last time: 'You're mine.'_

_I shook my head before going into the special star dorms and heading to my room. I laid down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling for a bit before closing my eyes, this time I had no trouble getting to sleep._

* * *

-Bethany-

I blinked in surprise as I opened my door and saw Mikan, Hotaru, and Yu standing in the hall.

"What are you guys doing here?"

I asked sleepily as I rubbed my eyes.

"We came to make sure you were ok. You seemed pretty upset yesterday."

Mikan said and I smiled at them. They were all worried about me. I never thought I'd be one to have friends, but I'm glad I do.

"I'm fine, Permy just ticked me off yesterday."

I said as I walked back into my room and walked into the closet to change.

"What exactly ticked you off?"

Yu asked from the living room, waiting since he was the only guy in my dorm room.

"I cherish my friends and I don't like people talking bad about them."

I said as I pulled on my skirt, stockings, and pulled on a different bra.

"Your friends?"

Hotaru asked from my bedroom. I pulled on my shirt as I walked back into the room. I smiled at her and Mikan who were sitting on my bed.

"Yeah, you guys. I consider you all to be my friends."

I said and Mikan jumped up and wrapped her arms around me in a hug. I laughed as I pried her hands off me.

"Come on, I don't want to be late for class."

I said and we all headed out the door.

Halfway to the classroom I stopped and cursed.

"What's wrong Bethany?"

Mikan asked and I sighed.

"I forgot my book. I'm gonna go back and get it, I'll meet up with you guys later."

I said as I turned around and ran back to my dorm. I opened the door and glared at the book sitting on the edge of the coffee table. I grabbed it and ran back outside.

_'I'm gonna be late. I'm gonna be late.'_

I thought as I ran. I suddenly ran into something solid and fell towards the ground. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came. Instead I felt an arm wrap around my waist and I opened my eyes to stare up at Tsubasa.

"Hey there."

He said with a smile and I blushed. He helped me to my feet and I stared at the ground.

"Is this yours?"

He asked and I looked up to see him holding my book. I went to grab it, but he moved it out of my reach.

"Give it back! I need to get to class, I'm late enough as is."

I said trying to grab it from him, but the fact he was taller than me didn't help.

"Well if you're already late, then you can hang with me till next period."

He said and I glared at him.

"I don't think so, now give me back my book."

I said and he smiled again.

"If you want it that bad…."

He said stepping closer to me so that our faces were only inches apart. I blushed at his proximity and looked away from him.

"Come and get it."

He whispered in my ear before stepping back and walking off with my book in his hand. I cursed before chasing after him. I couldn't go to class without my textbook again, not after what Narumi did to me last time. I still had nightmares about it.

* * *

-Natsume-

"Oh look, there's Mikan, Hotaru, and Yu, but where's Bethany?"

Luca said and I looked up to see he was right. Bethany wasn't with them.

"Hey Mikan."

Luca said and she looked up.

"Where's Bethany?"

He asked and Mikan smiled as she and the others walked up to us.

"We were walking together, but she forgot her textbook and went back to go get it."

She said and Luca started talking to her and the others as they sat down. I stared out the window, having nothing else to do and growled when I saw Tsubasa holding Bethany in one arm. He set her back on her feet and she stared at the ground. She looked up and I saw Tsubasa had her textbook in his hands and he wouldn't give it back to her. I growled again when Tsubasa got close to Bethany and she didn't push him away. Then I saw him walk off and saw Bethany follow.

_'What the hell?'_

I wondered as I watched them both disappear into the woods.

I stood up and Luca turned to look at me.

"Is everything alright Natsume?"

He asked, but I ignored him and headed for the door. I heard Mikan and the others call my name, but ignored them as I headed for the forest where I saw Bethany and Tsubasa disappear. I had a bad feeling about her being alone with him.

* * *

-Bethany-

"Damn it Tsubasa, give me back my book!"

I yelled as I chased him around a tree, through the brush, and over an old rope bridge.

"As I said, if you want it, you have to come and get it."

He said with a smile. That smile was really ticking me off. I stopped chasing him and he turned to look at me confused.

"You leave me no choice Tsubasa."

I said and he just continued to stare at me. I smirked at him before using my Alice. I sent it along the ground and sent it behind him, then I snatched my book out of his hand.

"What the….?"

He asked as he turned to look at the purple-blue spirits I controlled. I called them back to me and they carried my book back to me.

"Thanks for my book sempai."

I said innocently and he stared at me in shock.

"Exactly what _is _your Alice?"

He asked and I rolled my eyes at him. If he couldn't tell what my Alice was after I just demonstrated it, then he was stupider than I thought.

"That's none of your concern. You've made me late enough as is, goodbye Tsubasa."

I said as I turned and started to head back towards the academy, but I stopped when I suddenly couldn't move.

"What the heck?"

I asked as I looked down at my feet to make sure I hadn't fallen into a quicksand pit.

When I saw I hadn't I tried moving my feet, but they wouldn't budge. I heard laughter behind me and turned my head to see Tsubasa smirking at me. He no longer looked cute, he looked absolutely evil.

"What the hell are you laughing about?"

I asked as he walked closer. I wanted to step back, but couldn't.

"You can't move because I'm using _my_ Alice."

He said and I looked at him confused.

"Shadow manipulation."

He said and my eyes widened.

_'Shit.'_

"You really are quite beautiful Bethany."

He said as he stopped right next to me. He brushed my hair out of my face and I tried pulling away, but he stopped me.

"What do you want Tsubasa?"

I asked, keeping my voice steady. I didn't like being alone with people that freaked me out, and Tsubasa was at the top of that list at the moment.

"Isn't it obvious? I want you."

He said before he pulled my head towards him and pressed his lips against mine. I tried to bring my hands up to push him away, but his Shadow manipulation made that impossible. I was stuck in the middle of the forest with Tsubasa, unable to move, and completely helpless.

He pulled away and looked me up and down with a hunger in his eyes that made me shiver. He wrapped his hands around me and moved us so we were lying down, with him on top. I tried pushing him away again, but he froze me to the spot.

_'Damn it! I am not going to let this happen, not again! I'm not as helpless as I was back then.'_

I thought as I fought back the tears that threatened to spill over. I used my Alice and threw him off me. I tried to get up, but he still had me pinned. I heard him laugh and looked towards where I'd thrown him.

"We'll have none of that Beth."

He said and I flinched as images of the last time someone called me that flashed through my mind. I felt him hover over me again and then felt something sharp pierce through my lip. I started to scream, but he clamped a hand over my mouth.

"That should stop you from using your Alice."

He said and I used my tongue to find out what he just did. My eyes widened when I felt the cold metal of another Alice restraint. I tried to use my Alice, but nothing happened.

_'No. This can't happen to me again, please, no. Someone, help me!'_

I thought as I squeezed my eyes shut. The tears that I'd been fighting leaked out of the corner of my eyes and fell down my face as I felt Tsubasa's hands trail down my sides towards my thigh like Natsume had. It didn't feel the same, not even close. Natsume had made me feel hot, sexy, and wanted. Tsubasa made me feel dirty, ugly, and cold. I whimpered when I felt his hand brush across my core. There was nothing I could do, this was going to happen again.

_'Natsume.'_

I don't know why his name came to my mind, but it brought me a small amount of comfort so I clung to it as I tried to ignore the feel of Tsubasa tearing my clothes off me, exposing me to him.

_'Natsume.'_


	6. Chapter 6

_Last time: 'Natsume.'_

_I don't know why his name came to my mind, but it brought me a small amount of comfort so I clung to it as I tried to ignore the feel of Tsubasa tearing my clothes off me, exposing me to him._

_'Natsume.'_

* * *

-Natsume-

I suddenly felt a chill run through my body and quickened my pace. My bad feeling had increased the farther I went into the woods. I'd felt Bethany's Alice a few seconds ago, but then it suddenly disappeared.

_'Please be okay.'_

I thought as I ran through the brush and made it to a small clearing in the woods. I looked up and couldn't believe what I saw. Tsubasa was ontop of Bethany, his shirt unbuttoned exposing his chest. His pants unzipped and barely hanging on his hips. Bethany's clothes were completely torn to shreds exposing her to the both of us. I noticed she had an Alice restrain on her lip and it was bleeding.

_'That explains why her Alice suddenly disappeared.'_

I thought as I assessed what was going on. I saw Bethany's eyes were shut and she had tears running down her face, that was all I needed to see to know Tsubasa had tried forcing himself on her.

"Tsubasa….."

I said calmly and his head shot up in my direction, his eyes widened in shock and fear.

"N-Natsume."

He said as he got up. He back away from Bethany and I took a step forward. There was no way in hell I was letting him get away after this. He turned tail and ran, I chased after him. I knocked him to the ground and he rolled over to try and crawl away, but I rolled him over so he was facing me.

"You asshole."

I said as I punched him in the face. He raised his arms to try and block me, but I grabbed both of his arms in one of my hands and burned him. He screamed out and I punched the side of his face.

"Shut up!"

I snapped and he stopped screaming, but I heard him whimpering.

"How dare you touch her."

I said and he looked up at me.

"What do you care? You've never cared if I've taken an interest in a girl before."

He said and I growled at him and smiled when he flinched.

"That was because you'd never gone that far before."

I said and took a deep breath.

"She is mine."

I said and his eyes widened again.

"I-I didn't know. I'm so sorry. I-"

He started, but I cut him off and brought a ball of fire towards his face. He screamed again and I smiled as the flames burned the side of his face

I let him up and he ran away. If he managed to get water on his burns fast enough they wouldn't leave too much of a mark, but I doubt he'd be able to. I turned back towards Bethany and slowly walked over to her. She was curled up in a ball on her side, her arms wrapped around herself.

"Bethany."

I said and she flinched.

_'Damn Tsubasa.'_

I thought as I knelt down next to her.

"Bethany, look at me."

I said softly and she slowly opened her eyes and looked at me.

"N-Natsu…me…?"

She asked in a whimper. Her voice sounded so broken.

"It's me."

I said as I picked her up. She shivered in my arms and I held her close. She curled up even more as I carried her back towards the academy. As we neared the edge of the woods she started to cry.

"Please. Please don't let them see me."

She cried into my chest and I nodded. I went the back way towards the Special Star dorms and took her to my room. I laid her down on my bed, then went to tell the mom bot to tell the teachers that Bethany and I had been sent on a mission and wouldn't be back to class for a few days. Once the bot was gone I went back to my room to check on Bethany. She had curled up on her side again and was crying. She was covered in dirt, and her lip was still bleeding.

I walked over to her and touched her shoulder. She flinched and I sighed.

"Come on."

I said as I picked her up again. She did nothing but cry as I carried her to the bathroom. I sat her on the edge of the tub as it filled with hot water. Once it was finished I cut it off and turned to Bethany.

"Take a bath, you'll feel better."

I said as I stood up and headed for the door.

"I'll let you borrow some of my clothes."

I said before leaving the room. I sat down on my bed and stared at the bathroom door for a while before falling back and staring up at the ceiling.

_'Why did that have to happen to her? Why couldn't I have gotten there faster? Damn it!'_

I thought before sitting back up. I walked over to my closet and grabbed one of my shirts and a pair of my shorts before walking over to the bathroom door. I knocked and heard the sound of water splashing onto the floor.

"Bethany, it's me. I'm coming in."

I said before opening the door. I kept my eyes on the floor as I made my way over to the counter. I laid the clothes down and turned back towards the door.

"Natsume…."

She said and I stopped.

"Can you….can you help me out?"

She asked and I turned to see her trying to get out of the tub. I blushed before grabbing one of the towels and walking over to the tub. I held out my hand and looked away. She grabbed it and I helped her stand. I held out the towel and when I felt her grab the edge I wrapped it around her, then lifted her up out of the tub before setting her down on her feet next to the clothes.

"Thank you."

She said and I just nodded as I looked towards the door, I could feel my face heat up even more.

"I-If you need me I'll be in the bedroom."

I said before leaving as quickly as I could.

I sat down against the headboard on the bed and tried to calm down.

_'What's wrong with me? She almost got raped and I'm getting turned on by the fact she was naked in my bathroom.'_

I sighed to myself. There wasn't anything I could do about it, I cared for her.

I heard the bathroom door open and looked up to see Bethany standing in the doorway. Her waist length black hair was wet and slightly curly at the ends. She was wearing my shirt, but it went to her waist. The shorts I'd given her were a little big on her, but looked fine. I swallowed as she walked over to me. She crawled onto the bed in front of me and leaned against my chest.

"Thank you."

She said after a while and I looked down at her in surprise.

_'What is she thanking me for? I was almost too late.'_

I thought and she turned her head to look at me.

"You were almost, but you weren't. It didn't happen because of you, so thanks."

She said and I blinked in surprise.

"How did you-"

"It's written all over your face."

She said before turning around and snuggling closer to me. I wrapped my arms around her and noticed she didn't wince this time.

We sat in silence and I actually didn't mind. I wanted to be able to help her in any way I could, even though I didn't know what to do at the moment.

"This isn't the first time something like this has happened to me you know."

She said and I looked down at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

I asked and heard her sigh. I felt her playing with my fingers as she continued.

"It was a few years before the academy started sending agents out to recruit me."

She said and I listened as she explained.

"I had actually just turned sixteen. Humans usually look forward to their sixteenth birthdays because they get a huge party and a car and all that, but I knew not to expect any of that. I'd known about my Alice since I was six. My parents cast me out when I turned eight, thinking that made them more civilized people. I'd found jobs here and there as I traveled. You'd be surprised what you can do when you've got nowhere else to go. It happened at the last place I'd gotten a job. I'd been working as a waitress at a café in some downtown city a couple of miles away from the school you guys got me from for a couple of years. The manager had always been overly nice to me, but I hadn't thought anything of it. I mean, he had always just given me hugs and pats on the shoulder, nothing more. But that all changed the night I turned sixteen."

She said and I noticed that her grip on my hand had tightened, but I didn't say anything and let her continue.

"We were closing up and everyone else had already gone home. I was loading the dishwasher when he came into the kitchen. He'd complimented me on how much I'd grown up and how beautiful I'd become. I thought he was just being nice so I said thank you and kept doing what I was doing, but when he came up behind me and started to fondle me I knew what he was doing. I'd gotten away from him, but he was blocking the only exit. He tried to grab me and I used the knife from the counter. I gave him a nasty scar across his left eye, but he got me in return. This was before I'd learned how to use my Alice. I knew I had it, but didn't know how to use it. He grabbed me by my hair and threw me down onto the kitchen floor. He used the knife I'd used on him to cut my clothes and then he….then he….he…."

She stopped and started to shake in my arms. I pulled her closer to me and tightened my arms around her waist.

"It's okay. Shhh, it's okay."

I said and she turned and buried her face in my chest as she cried.

I held her as she cried until she fell asleep. I laid her down in my bed and covered her up. I looked at her as she slept, her face stained with tears.

_'She's been through so much, and tonight must have reminded her so much of that night.'_

I thought as I watched her sleep.

_'If I ever see Tsubasa again I'm going to kill that bastard.'_

I thought before getting up and walking over to the couch. I laid down and closed my eyes. Nothing like that was ever going to happen to her again, I was going to make sure of it.


	7. Chapter 7

_Last time: __I held her as she cried until she fell asleep. I laid her down in my bed and covered her up. I looked at her as she slept, her face stained with tears._

_'She's been through so much, and tonight must have reminded her so much of that night.'_

_I thought as I watched her sleep._

_'If I ever see Tsubasa again I'm going to kill that bastard.'_

_I thought before getting up and walking over to the couch. I laid down and closed my eyes. Nothing like that was ever going to happen to her again, I was going to make sure of it._

* * *

-Bethany-

I slowly opened my eyes and groaned as I realized I was sore for some reason. I sat up and felt my muscles screaming at me, that's when I felt the pain in my bottom lip and ran my tongue over it and froze when I felt the cold metal ring pierced through it and remembered all that had happened last night. Of how Tsubasa almost raped me, of how Natsume had stopped him, then how I'd told him the one secret that no one else knew about. I looked around and realized I was in his room not mine. It was nice, looked like mine except whereas the colors in my room were blacks, grays, purples, and silvers his were blacks, reds, and oranges. I looked around to see where he was, but didn't see him anywhere. I slowly got to my feet and blushed when I realized I was wearing some of Natsume's clothes. I heard a door open and turned around to see Natsume coming out of the bathroom. I froze when I saw he had nothing on except for a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. I blushed when he looked at me and quickly looked away.

_'Bloody hell he is hot!'_

I thought, then blushed at my own thoughts. I heard him chuckle and blushed even more.

"It's okay, you can turn around now."

He said and I was hesitant to do so, but slowly turned around and was relieved and a little bit disappointed to see him fully clothed now.

"You feeling any better?"

He asked and I nodded.

"That's good."

He said as he walked out of the room. I slowly followed to see he'd walked into a small kitchen. Unlike the other dorms, the Special Star dorms had their own little kitchens in them.

"How long was I asleep?"

I asked hesitantly and he looked up at me before going back to whatever he was doing.

"You fell asleep after telling me about the first time, you didn't wake up all night."

He said and I blushed at the memory of him holding me while I cried popped into my head. He had been so gentle, so caring. No one had ever been that way with me, so then had he? Did he pity me?

"Oh."

I said simply before turning and looking back into the bedroom.

"Here, you must be hungry."

He said and I turned to see him holding out a plate with a sandwich and some chips on it. I took it from him before walking into the bedroom and sitting down on the couch. I tucked my knees under me and picked up a half of the sandwich and took a bite. I was surprised that it was my favorite.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

He asked as he came and sat across from me. I quickly shook my head as I swallowed the bit I'd taken.

"No, it's actually my favorite."

I said and he looked up at me surprised.

"Really? Huh, not many others like banana and mayonnaise sandwiches."

He said and I nodded in agreement before taking another bite. I finished my meal quickly and he handed me a cup of water.

"Thanks."

I said as I set it down.

"No problem."

He said with a smile and I blushed and looked away from him. I didn't know how to react around him anymore. Not only had he seen me in such a weakened state as when Tsubasa attacked me, but he'd also seen me when I cried and knew about my past. He probably thought I was nothing but a weak little slut. The thought alone made me sad and made tears start to well up in my eyes.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

Natsume asked as he moved and knelt infront of me. I looked away from him, but he grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you."

He said softly and I blushed as I looked into his eyes. I didn't see disgust or pity like I thought I would, instead I saw sorrow and what looked like love but that couldn't be right could it? I mean, why in the world would he love me?

"Bethany, you do know that don't you?"

He asked and I nodded, but couldn't help the tears that fell down my face.

"Come on, don't cry. Please? I can't stand to see you cry."

He said as he got up onto the couch and pulled me into his arms like he had last night. I don't know why, but the simple fact of him holding me calmed me down. I didn't even know why I was crying in the first place. I felt his hand on my chin as he tilted it so I was looking up at him. He wiped away my remaining tears with his thumb and smiled down at me.

"That's better."

He said and I blushed as I realized how close his face was to mine. He was holding me in his arms, and was looking at me in such a loving way that it made my heart beat erratically. I stared into his eyes and blushed even more as I realized he started to lean down towards me. I leaned up towards him as well, never looking away from him when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Mr. Natsume sir, you and Miss. Bethany should get going or you'll be late for class."

The dormbot said and I blushed as I realized we'd just been about to kiss. I heard Natsume growl in annoyance and couldn't help but smile a bit as I pulled away and got to my feet. I heard Natsume get up as well and take the plate and cup into the kitchen. I took a deep breath and composed myself before he walked back into the room.

"Come on, we should go."

He said and I nodded before walking past him out the door and into the hallway. He closed the door after him and walked with me down the stairs and out into the courtyard.

Neither of us said anything as we walked to the classroom. He opened the door for me and I nodded my thanks to him before walking inside. I took my seat next to Mikan and he sat behind me, all the while neither one of us said a word. I honestly didn't know what to say. We had almost kissed, we probably would have had the dormbot not interrupted. So did that mean Natsume liked me? I knew I liked him, I would have been an idiot not to realize I did. I sneaked a peek over my shoulder at Natsume and blushed when I realized he was looking at me. I quickly looked back down at the front of the class and blushed even more when I thought I heard him chuckle. He was enjoying my embarrassment, great. At least one of us was enjoying this.

* * *

A/N: Hehe, things got a little awkward between those two but it gets even better. Thank you Ookami for your idea. Hope you all liked the update, i'll post the next chapter when I can. Please, read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

_Last time: So did that mean Natsume liked me? I knew I liked him, I would have been an idiot not to realize I did. I sneaked a peek over my shoulder at Natsume and blushed when I realized he was looking at me. I quickly looked back down at the front of the class and blushed even more when I thought I heard him chuckle. He was enjoying my embarrassment, great. At least one of us was enjoying this._

A/N: It has been like **forever** since i last looked at this so please bare with me if this sucks.

* * *

-Natsume-

I couldn't help but smirk as I saw Bethany blush again when she saw me looking at her. I was still rather upset that that damned robot ruined the moment this morning and I hadn't been able to get Bethany alone to be able to pick up where we'd left off. I turned and glanced out the window as the teacher of my last class droned on and saw a blur of black and blinked in surprise when I saw it was Bethany. She was sitting on the bench under the gazebo.

_'But, how is she there when she's...'_

I thought, but trailed off when I remembered what her Alice was exactly. I turned and looked at the astral projection of Bethany sitting a few seats away from me and couldn't help but smirk as I shook my head. When the teacher turned around I stood up and slipped out the door, ignoring the looks I felt on my back as I did so.

I made my way over to where Bethany was and came up behind her.

"You know..."

I said and smirked when she jumped at the sound of my voice and whirled around to look at me.

"It's not nice to skip class."

I said as I reached her.

"Like _you're_ one to talk."

She said with a mischievious look in her eyes.

"I guess you're right about that."

I said before smirking as I got an idea.

"You know, there's been something I've been meaning to do since this morning."

I said and she looked at me confused.

"What's that?"

She asked and I smiled to myself as I moved and leaned over the railing of the gazebo and closer to her. I smirked when I saw her blush.

"This."

I whispered softly before leaning forward the rest of the way and closing the gap between us.

I heard her gasp in surprise and brought my hand to the back of her head and pulled her closer into the kiss. I smiled when she started to kiss me back. I wanted to get closer, but the railing between us prevented me from doing so. I was about to pull back when I felt Bethany grab hold of my shirt. I pulled back and looked at her confused until she pulled me over the railing to sit next to her. I smiled at her before wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her into my lap and kissing her again.

* * *

A/N: I really didn't know what else to do with this, so i kinda just did whatever. It's short and I aplogize for it, but at least I updated.


End file.
